


Midnight Delight

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan and Luz enjoy a little midnight cyber fun.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Midnight Delight

The credits began rolling on the laptop screen, signaling the end of the movie. It was now twelve minutes past midnight. The house remained quiet, no noise except for the distant bark of a neighbor’s dog. Ethan had to have been asleep by now. He never stayed up this late. He had his nightly routine down: dinner before 6:30, shower by 8:00, bedtime by 10:00. I, on the other hand, indulged in sleeping late on weekends. And today was no exception, especially considering it was my vacation time.

I was in Portland for my brother’s birthday. Ever since moving to Boston, the only time I ever got to spend with my family was during the Christmas holiday and some birthdays. I could only afford to take two days off, so tomorrow would be my last day here. Though short, I had had a good time.

My hand instinctively rested on the empty spot beside me. _Empty_ , being the key word here. This wasn’t my bed, and it wasn’t my room. The spot was cold, but my hand remained in that position, imagining it softly caressing the warm body I missed so much.

Ethan and I had made our relationship official only a few months ago. He had finally given in and made me the happiest woman alive by giving us a chance. It still felt like I was living in a dream.

I reached for my phone beside me, unlocking it to open my favorites contact list. The name _Dr. Terminator_ sat at the top of that list. Biting the inside of my lip, I willed myself to not press it. He was fast asleep, I would hate to wake him up from a deep slumber. It would surely irritate him.

Fuck it.

I missed him too damn much. I needed to hear that heavenly deep and smooth voice that made me weak in the knees. My heartbeat quickened as it began to ring. 

_ring...ring...ring..._

"Luz?"

My lips spread into a sheepish smile as he uttered my name. "Hi..."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course. I just missed you," I spoke quietly. The rustling of his bedsheets could be heard in the background. "I’m sorry I woke you up."

"Don’t be. Truth be told, I couldn’t really sleep. You’re not here."

My cheeks flushed and my mind went to an image of his gorgeously sculpted half-naked body sprawled out in his bed. He always slept in nothing but his boxer shorts. They made his ass look great. Hell, his ass looked great in anything he wore.

"Luz? Are you there?"

"Wh-yeah...I’m here."

"Is something on your mind?"

_Yes. Your ass._ "Hm, just you..." My voice turned husky, and he didn’t fail to notice. He chuckled softly, and I could hear the smile that formed as he spoke again.

"What about me?"

That caused my devilish smirk. Oh, this was going to be _fun_. The idea of driving him crazy over the phone was such a turn on. "Oh, you know...just letting my imagination run wild right now." There was an audible gulp on the other end. The bedsheets rustled again. He was flustered. He had a habit of fidgeting whenever I made him impatient in bed. "I can’t stop thinking about you...touching you...kissing you..."

"Luz," he interrupted me with a menacing tone.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You’re not alone. They’ll hear you."

"My brother’s a deep sleeper. Besides he’s upstairs, don’t worry about him. I want to think about anything but my brother right now, stop ruining the moment."

He laughed again. "Okay, okay. Continue on."

My cold fingers began trailing down my exposed leg. I sat up and my eyes went to my laptop still sitting on top of me. The lightbulb went off in my head, brighter than ever. "Ethan, would you like to try something? Not over the phone."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to see you."

There was silence for a few seconds. I could tell he was trying to understand what I was suggesting. He remained silent for a few more seconds before I heard another gulp and heavy breaths. "How-"

"Go grab your laptop." It was evident he was new to this, as was I, and that made it all the more exciting.

"Are you sure it’s safe?"

"Don’t worry, we’ll give the FBI agent a good show," I joked and stifled a laugh when he groaned, not finding much amusement in the joke. "Babe, it’s okay. Just relax. People do this all the time."

"Have you ever done this?"

"Nope. You’re my first and last."

I heard the movement as he got up and out of bed along with his quick footsteps in search of his laptop. "All right. I got it. What now?"

"Call me over FaceTime. I’ll hang up now. I’ll be waiting." With that I hung up and waited in anticipation. I quickly propped up the pillows behind me to get into a more comfortable position, making sure to angle the laptop where he could see not only my face. I was in nothing but a simple white tank top with thin straps and underwear, but surely these would be coming off within the next few minutes.

I was alerted of an incoming FaceTime call and immediately accepted upon seeing his name. The image of him sitting up in his bed came into view, and I could feel the drool dripping down my lips. Of course, at this point that wasn’t the only thing dripping. His chest was exposed and though it was dark, I could still make out his sparkling blue eyes. They gazed at me, taking in every inch of me.

"Like what you see?" I teased, hoping in this lighting that he did.

"Very much."

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and his tongue darted out, licking his bottom lip. I cracked a small smile at seeing the effect I was having on him.

"Satisfied with what _you_ see?" he asked. His voice sounded even deeper, sending me into overdrive.

"Hm, yes, but I want to see more of you."

I instructed him on how to angle the laptop better where I could see more of his body, which he happily obliged. We both tried a few positions and angles, finally getting it just right when we positioned our laptops between our knees. His eyes became dark at the way I was sitting with my feet planted on the mattress and my legs spread. His muscles flexed and my eyes traveled down the trail of hair that led to the part of him I ached for. The prominent bulge in his boxer shorts grew as our eyes explored every inch of each other’s bodies.

"I want to touch you so badly." His breathing hitched.

"What would you do to me if I was there?" I whispered seductively.

His eyes looked at me with a piercing gaze, our eyes locking intensely. "Well, first I would get out of that damn tank top."

My eyes stayed locked on his as my thumb slowly pulled down one strap. He followed my movements, licking his lips as my thumb pulled down the other strap.

"You know, you don’t need to do that when you’re just gonna pull it over your head."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

I smirked, loving how riled up and impatient he was getting. My fingers trailed down to the hem, ever so slowly exposing the skin underneath before finally pulling it up over my body.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, staring at my hardened nipples and fully exposed breasts. His hips bucked and his hand rested on his hardened bulge. "You can touch yourself, Ethan."

He obliged and his hand grabbed his long length over the fabric, the action coaxing a moan out of him, which in turn caused my thighs to come together.

"Spread those legs," he commanded, and the wet spot in my panties spread. The sight made the blue of his eyes a shade darker and his lips parted, letting out quick breaths. "Lick your fingers and touch your breasts," he instructed me next, eyes darting from the damp spot to my breasts. I did as I was told, taking my fingers in my mouth before groping myself and pinching my nipples, watching the slight twitch underneath the fabric of his shorts.

"Take those off."

His hands reached the waistband and in a swift maneuver, pushed his boxer shorts down, carelesly discarding them across the room. It was my turn to let out a moan when his stiff member sprang out of the material, the head already oozing a small amount of precum. He gripped it again, rubbing his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum down his length. My hands began making their way down my stomach and he watched every movement intently as he began stroking himself.

"Your turn." He smirked, running his other hand over his face when I got on all fours, giving him a full view of my ass as I began pulling down my panties.

"Jesus, Luz..." He halted his strokes and focused on me with wide eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

My heart swelled at his words. I sat back down in my former position and arched my back when my hand came into contact with my slick folds. "Stroke it, baby. Stroke yourself. Imagine I’m there with you," I told him in-between harsh breaths.

He immediately began stroking again, slowly at first before picking up the pace when I let out a deep moan as my finger began circling my swollen bud. My other hand caressed my nipples, imagining Ethan’s touch. Our fluttering eyes connected as we went faster. Our ragged breathing and shaky moans filled the silence of our rooms. We were close to the edge and we watched each other, struggling to remain as quiet as possible. My fingers thrusted in and out of me and he threw his head back before quickly focusing his eyes on me again.

He let out a curse as his hips bucked forward. He twitched and my fingers hit the right spot at just the right time and we reached our peak in unison. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, riding out my high, and thick ropes of pleasure splurted out of him, uttering each other’s names as we came.

We lay still a few moments later, basking in the afterglow.

"I wanna do that again," I spoke once my breathing regulated.

He chuckled, still panting, his face flushed. "You always have the best ideas."


End file.
